


Kitten

by Creatively_Written



Series: Cats galore [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatively_Written/pseuds/Creatively_Written
Summary: for Optimus’+girl who wanted more Rodimus and Optimus content.





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Optimus’+girl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Optimus%E2%80%99%2Bgirl).

> transformers belongs to Hasbro

Rodimus shifted on Optimus’s berth, servos playing with the seams of his valve.  
  
“Rodimus, I’ve had a long day and I’m not in the-” Optimus stopped once he saw the spots car sitting on his berth. Rodimus was sporting a pair of cat ears and a long orange tail.

“Do you like it?” Rodimus turned around, tail falling off the berth, “Wheeljack wanted to try out a new toy for Starscream, I volunteered to test it before he shows it off.” Optimus carefully made his way to the berth, servos gently petting the tail.

“Is it safe?”

“It won't explode if that’s what you're wondering.” Rodimus purred under Optimus’s wandering servos, “That feels good.”

“That’s a good kitten.” Optimus moved one of his servos to the top of Rodimus’s helm. “Are these sensitive as well?”

“Yes,” Rodimus moaned out, “Wheeljack said something about it increasing a bot’s sensitivity.” Optimus moved his servo from the cat ears to Rodimus’s spoiler, causing the sports car to lose it.

“Oh that’s so good.~” Rodimus began to pant, valve cover sliding back “I need more!”

“Of course my dear flame. Anything you ask is my command.” Optimus inserted two of his servos, quickly scissoring the valve.

“Oh, Optimus!” Rodimus squealed when he felt his overload hit.

“Wheeljack wasn't lying when he said you’d be sensitive.” Optimus set his lover against the pillows that adorned the berth, “Let’s see how many overloads we can wring out from you in one night.”

* * *

Rodimus stumbled into Wheeljack’s lab the next morning and was greeted by a roughed up Scientist and a pissed seeker.

“What’s going on here?” Rodimus leaned against a nearby wall.

“Jackie says that he can’t remove the mods.”

“I can! I just need time!”

“Uh… how much time?” Rodimus’s tail flicked nervously.

“A data-cycle, two at most.”

“We’ve got a meeting in a couple of grooms with Windblade and Optimus.” Rodimus gulped, he wasn't going to leave the berth anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated.
> 
> Have any questions? want more content for a particular ship or character? go to my tumblr https://ultracreativelywritten.tumblr.com/


End file.
